


Tame

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Tame

　　一開始，只是傳聞。

　　某艘船鬧了鬼，夜晚有暗影遊蕩。

　　聽者把它當成孩童戲言，不以為然。對那艘船上的水手來說，又那麼貨真價實且恐慌不已。他們紛紛低語禱詞或交換詭異的護身符，有些更是十字架從不離身。

　　恐懼隨黑夜到來，又隨晨光消失。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt是從老友那聽聞此事──一條往返於英美兩國的船艦鬧了鬼，麻瓜很恐慌，巫師…卻又那麼冷漠，等著看笑話。有些心地善良的巫師會把這類消息藉由貓頭鷹傳給他，一方面關心近況，另一方面則是幫忙保護奇獸。

　　隨信附上一把港口鑰。來信者的確貼心，避免Newt被卡在移動的船艦機械中。

　　雖說Newt不是沒考慮過陷阱的可能。由於這封信是Tina代寫，他也沒那麼懷疑港口鑰的安全性。

　　做完事前準備後，Newt握住那把水晶製成的鎖匙。回來後要把它收好。他漫不經心的思索，玻璃獸肯定會把它拿去玩了。

　　短暫的懸空感後便是突然落到地面的不確定感，Newt差點站不穩腳步。他真的不喜歡港口鑰。

　　Newt看望空無一物，只留有一張船艦構造圖的艙房。房門早已反鎖，預防麻瓜不慎闖入。

　　為自己下了幾道忽略咒與隱身咒後，Newt打開艙門──他在最底層的客房，再往下便是盛傳鬧鬼的船艙。

　　木靈從衣領探出頭來。Newt不該帶上牠，但他總是心軟。

　　讓蜜獾外型的護法在前方領路，微光照亮Newt眼前的黑暗，除了紛擾不停的引擎與海潮聲外，他並無聽見其他雜音。

　　「也許是一場虛驚。」Newt像自言自語又像對木靈訴說：「但Percival不像是會分辨──」

　　突如其來的金屬刮搔劃開黑暗的寂靜，刺耳且難以忽略。木靈縮回衣領後，Newt不知該不該抱怨牠的臨陣脫逃。

　　走在前方不遠處的護法突然踏回身旁，肉掌輕拍Newt的小腿，意有所指。

　　「你總是比我聰明…」Newt順著護法的指引看去──那是各種貨物堆疊出的小山，不規則的形貌與鬆散的堆疊方式讓它內部多了許多躲藏空間。

　　「希望是幻形怪。」

　　護法在崎嶇不平的行李堆上蹦跳行走，牠在最裡頭的雜物堆上刮搔尖爪，而後化為一團銀霧，緩緩包裹住還在蹣跚而行的Newt。

　　原先刺耳的聲響早已停止，Newt從一連串的行李上滑落在地的巨響更讓船艙陷入死一般的寂靜。

　　除了滿滿的麻瓜之物外，Newt並無發現奇獸出現的跡象。也許對方會隱形？那就比幻形怪更麻煩了點。一隻幻影猿？但牠們大多母子相依，雌獸根本不可能──黑暗浮動，Newt停下腳步。他蹲低身子，目光準確地落在貨品的狹縫間。裡頭是一塊黑布？還是一名孩子？

　　「嗨，」Newt試探的詢問：「你還好嗎？」

　　孩子的形貌消失了，取而代之的是一團濃稠的黑暗，它在那塊狹小的空間裡翻攪，邊緣不停碎裂成灰。

　　一幅畫面赫然浮現在Newt腦海──雨後天晴的陽光、被強迫遺忘的記憶和飛遠的雷鳥。

　　「Credence！？」

　　名字脫口而出，黑暗像是呼應Newt般，無力的撲騰一下後又悄然飄散，邊緣碎裂成更多細小的灰燼，像在逐步崩解、毀滅。

　　Newt趕在闇黑怨靈落到地上前，用保護咒包裹住。它不像他以往認知，有如博格般躁動，而是像灘死水，難以激起一絲漣漪。

　　看到這景象的瞬間，Newt當機立斷的召喚港口鑰。麻瓜的恐慌不在他思索的範圍，他只在乎懷中這團暗影──即將消失的生命。

　　幾乎下一秒便回到自己暫時居住的船艙，Newt對外下了十來道屏障咒與防窺探咒，徹底封鎖這狹小的房間。

　　Newt飛快地走入皮箱，拒絕外界的窺探。

　　未顧雙腳蛇紛紛靠過來的親暱，Newt衝入一塊沼澤地，那有茂盛的柳蔭與無數幽暗螢火，更落滿一地如雪花般的細緻晶石。

　　Newt揮舞魔杖，將晶石堆集成一座小山，然後又以生平最快的速度挖出一個洞。

　　Newt小心翼翼的將闇黑怨靈放了進去。

　　撤除保護咒的闇黑怨靈癱軟在晶石堆裡，毫無反應。

　　「拜託，拜託！要撐下去，你會沒事的，我保證，你之後都會沒事。拜託！Merlin，讓他活下去──」

　　一連串幾乎混亂的低喃禱告中，闇黑怨靈依稀顫動了一下，包裹它的晶石光芒開始黯淡，紛紛化為齋粉。

　　隨晶石崩解的速度逐漸加快，闇黑怨靈也逐漸回到Newt認知的博格大小。至少，比一開始的死水有活力許多，也能自行飄浮在半空，不再碎裂。

　　Newt笑了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　自此，Newt每天繁複的工作又多了一項，也許是多了兩項，除了聚集晶石外還得不厭其煩地拖走玻璃獸。對於後者…他最後直接設屏障咒了事。玻璃獸的執著是常人難以想像的頑固。

　　每天，Newt都會檢查Credence的狀況，他無法確定對方剩下多少人的部分，但闇黑怨靈的確沒有攻擊他。

　　對於Newt的接近，闇黑怨靈連威嚇也沒。許多時候，那團約有半身高的暗影保持距離的跟在他身後，像在觀察他為自己，為這片滿是螢石蜉蝣的沼澤地做的一切。

　　被跟久了，Newt索性當作身後又多隻怕生的奇獸，邊工作邊以柔和的語調訴說故事──他訴說此地朝生暮死的奇獸，晶石產生於死亡瞬間的美麗。滿地飄落的碎片，卻是最純粹的法力結晶。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　每天，闇黑怨靈似乎都長大了些，他從未恢復人形，彷彿這團暗影就是與生俱來的模樣，他從未擁有與Newt一樣溫暖的軀體。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　某次，Newt忙得忘了吃早餐，他咬著蘋果，急急忙忙的處理尋求撫慰或食物的奇獸。闇黑怨靈飄在他身後，似乎對口袋裡另一顆蘋果充滿好奇。

　　Newt將蘋果平放在掌心，遞給它，「如果你喜歡，可以拿去沒關係。」

　　幾乎是緩慢的，一雙蒼白的手從暗影浮現，指尖顫抖著猶疑。

　　「別擔心，你不會傷到我的。」Newt微笑：「別怕。」

　　似乎經過一世紀這麼長的時間，那雙手總算拿走蘋果。他將它捧在掌心，小心翼翼地再度隱沒於暗影裡。

　　稍晚，Newt整理沼澤地時沒找到蘋果核或類似的東西。他決定平日的工作又多了一項──準備兩人份的餐點，不論Credence到底吃或不吃。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　如果情況允許，Newt大多選擇待在皮箱這塊小天地，平靜度日。但貓頭鷹總帶來各式各樣的消息，讓他一次又一次的放下手邊事務，離開皮箱裡的安詳。

　　許久前的某次，在一場火龍造成的暴動中，Newt不得不花了好幾天處理善後，奇獸們對他歸來的反應是熱情的（除去「廚子，我們餓了！」這點），更對他身上的燒焦味與大大小小的傷口充滿好奇。

　　那次經驗讓Newt養成準備好幾星期的食物的習慣。至少，他回來時不必看見奇獸除了好奇外，透著哀怨的目光。

　　可這回，Newt對離開這件事多了幾分擔憂。

　　「Credence，」放好一整桌由魔法保鮮的食物，Newt煞有其事地對於漂浮在身後的闇黑怨靈說：「我會離開幾天，澳洲的龍群有點小狀況，最快明天晚上回來。這些食物給你。吃完後它會自動補充，別被嚇到。屏障咒你可以自由通過，但那些好奇的小傢伙們無法進來，拜託你別不小心寵壞玻璃獸。」

　　闇黑怨靈沒有表示任何可供肉眼辨識的反應，連那雙蒼白的手都沒出現。但它的位置──先是飄到桌面晃了一圈，再飄回由晶石與羽毛（玻璃獸帶進來，作為晶石的交換物）築成的床鋪裡。它似乎接受Newt的安排。

　　「我很快就回來了。」再度給予保證，Newt離開了。

　　闇黑怨靈在窩巢裡翻滾一圈，一顆完好的蘋果在他掌心中閃現紅潤的光輝，他珍惜的捧著它，又將雙手與蘋果藏回黑暗裡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　運氣好，這次是火灰蛇惹出的麻煩。光是這樣就足以讓居住在附近的麻瓜們直說這裡有行跡不明的縱火狂，如驚弓之鳥般恐慌。

　　Newt花了一段時間才進入麻瓜們的家園，帶走少說有十來顆仍有餘溫的蛋。一旁協助的巫師們搞定剩下的事情──麻瓜與火災。

　　至於那些蛋？半數充公。另外一半，依照約定交給Newt。

　　「你是少數會保護牠們的傢伙。」巫師邊滅火邊笑著說，「我和我的上司都很放心把牠們交給你。」

　　Newt除了靦腆的微笑外，想不出任何回應，甚至有些尷尬的想直接拿起皮箱消影離開。

　　最後是一名專門照顧火龍的巫師急急忙忙拉走Newt──說有顆蛋過了時間，卻怎麼也不孵化。要他出點主意──才避免他落荒而逃般的舉止。

　　Newt幫了忙沒錯，代價便是所有巫師忙了大半天，每個人都灰頭土臉、滿身焦味的圍在一隻剛孵化的澳洲蛋白眼火龍旁邊，為這小傢伙邊睡邊噴火的倔性哭笑不得。

　　Newt拍掉灰，與眾人告別。他沒忘記與奇獸的約定，但在龍火肆虐之地，要找到一處安全地點打開皮箱並不是件易事。Credence可還在裡頭。

　　闇黑怨靈與火龍，不管怎麼想都是場災難。

　　等Newt找到一處安全的麻瓜旅店，打開皮箱時，早已過去兩天的時日。

　　Newt顧不得進食的需求，草率的下了清潔咒後，便急忙走進皮箱，一方面安置火灰蛇的蛋一方面查看狀況。

　　幸好，奇獸們大多窩在分配好的領地內，沒有到處遊走。只除了──玻璃獸又跑了。

　　「那淘氣的小渾蛋。」望向空空盪盪又特別金碧輝煌的窩巢，Newt決定先去探望Credence，晚點再尋找不知去向的玻璃獸。

　　豈知，Newt在沼澤地同時發現了兩者。黑霧浮現出一雙手，他拿著幾塊晶石，懸在半空中逗弄玻璃獸玩。

　　「別對這貪得無厭的小傢伙太好。」Newt笑出聲：「他窩裡夠多東西了。」連雙腳蛇的蛋殼都被偷去當床。

　　玻璃獸頗為哀怨地看了Newt一眼，仍毫不客氣地把剛到手的晶石往肚子裡塞。

　　依玻璃獸肚子腫脹的程度來看，Newt肯定Credence把大多數晶石都給了牠。「還給Credence，你明知道他比你還需要那些石頭。」

　　摀著肚子，玻璃獸跑了。

　　Newt半帶責怪地看向Credence。我不是跟你說別寵壞牠嗎？

　　Credence早恢復成闇黑怨靈的模樣，連手都藏起來的偽裝無辜。

　　「一星期給他兩塊就好，他快要沒地方睡了。」Newt抽出魔杖，玻璃獸被召喚術硬拉了回來。牠飄在半空中，固執地抱住肚子，跟Newt大眼瞪小眼。

　　Newt有得是方法讓牠放手。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　拎起玻璃獸，望著面前快膝蓋高的雜物山，Newt再次為小傢伙肚子裡的空間有多大感到驚嘆，更別說裡頭的物品可是種類繁雜到令人眼花撩亂。

　　「你之前怎麼答應我的？」

　　玻璃獸縮成一團，眼巴巴地裝可憐。

　　「一天只能拿一件。選一個，其他的我要還回去。」

　　玻璃獸更哀怨了，Newt才不打算放──他總是心軟。

　　「兩個，不能再多了。」

　　玻璃獸垂下頭，摸了摸空空如也的肚子。

　　「三個──好吧！」Newt為自己感到悲哀：「一半。但晶石都要留給Credence。」

　　玻璃獸開開心心的蹦向雜物堆，手腳不停地把東西往肚子裡塞。

　　Newt無奈地揮舞魔杖，把大半東西歸回原位。「記得，回去後要把肚子清空，有些東西不能長久放在裡頭。」

　　玻璃獸根本沒聽Newt說話，仍是塞啊塞的，試圖多拿一點亮晶晶的寶貝。

　　Newt堅持的事情玻璃獸只有實現一項，晶石牠的確沒有碰，可最後牠還是拿到了──Credence給的。

　　玻璃獸抱著晶石，用臉頰磨了磨，再喜不勝收的塞進肚子裡。

　　「瞧他高興的。」Newt好氣又好笑，「別給他太多，你需要這些石頭。」

　　「……為什麼？」

　　許久以來的初次，Newt聽見Credence的聲音，也只是聽見而已，闇黑怨靈依然沒有匯聚成人型。他有的，是道模糊的虛影。

　　Newt望向形貌無法穩定的Credence，思索了大半天，好不容易才給出答案。

　　「你的身體連同那些魔力被正氣師打毀了，這樣對你並不好。巫師的身體需要魔力才能存活，這些晶石剛好是最純粹的魔力結晶。熬成魔藥的效果當然比較好，但我發現你的時候，你顯然不是處於能進食的狀況，所以就用了比較粗魯的方法。」

　　Newt釋然的微笑，「幸好你的身體反應不錯，很快就吸收這些魔力，轉為己用。」

　　「……為什麼？」

　　闇黑怨靈原本穩定的外型逐漸扭曲，一團龐大的黑霧包圍Newt，卻未傷他分毫。

　　「你的魔法很強，抑制它只會讓它失控，傷害自己也傷害身旁的事物。我覺得你很厲害，一個人撐了這麼久。」

　　黑霧沒有散去，它威嚇性的撫過Newt頸項，舉止親暱且致命。

　　Newt沒有因此退卻，事實上，他連嗓音都未變分毫。「你可以學習怎麼控制它。我們有很多學校，我也會教你。別擔心，你不會有事。」

　　「……為什麼？」

　　「因為，我想讓你活下去。」

　　良久，黑霧散去。闇黑怨靈蜷縮成一團暗影，飄回冰冷的晶石窩巢，不理會Newt也不理會其他奇獸，就這麼，安靜了好久。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一星期後，Newt開始擔心了。但闇黑怨靈並未縮小也沒消失，它就只是在那，像永夜，像無害的催狂魔。好吧，催狂魔才沒有這麼可愛的性子，會讓路給他。

　　拎著今天的午餐，Newt在沼澤席地而坐，膝上放著龍族的古老文獻，漂浮於空的羽毛筆不停記錄思緒。這並不是唯一漂浮的事物，各種看到一半的書籍、寫在半空中，散發微光的童話與歌謠、麻瓜小報裡的迷信與傳說、巫術研究報告，更別說還有座檯燈站在他身後，以居住在其中的火蜥蜴照亮視野。

　　「要喝茶嗎？」拿起茶杯，Newt 聊勝於無的詢問。被忽略太多次的結果讓他不期待Credence的回答。

　　對於Credence的狀況，Newt只能肯定對方有進食的需求。桌上的食物時多時少，大多數是奇獸趁Newt不注意時竊去把玩，只有少部分為Credence所食。

　　Credence特別喜歡南瓜汁。Newt補充果汁時都會猜想蜂蜜公爵能帶給青年多大的驚喜。

　　繼如以往，Credence沒有回應。

　　Newt不該感到失望，他該思索的是該怎麼尋回Credence身為人的自覺。也許他不該放縱青年日復一日的以闇黑怨靈的身分生活下去，而是該強硬地把闇黑怨靈切割出去。但這是他為對方設想的道路，並不是Credence想要的，不是嗎？

　　沉浸在思緒中，Newt沒發現有一雙手，似黑夜裡被月光照亮的路徑，蒼白的從闇黑怨靈裡浮現，隨之出現的是半個身子，模糊且赤裸的雙腳以及被凌亂的黑髮遮蔽的臉龐。他拿起漂浮在半空中的茶杯，以幾乎難以聽聞的粗啞，輕聲表達。

　　「好的。」蹲坐在Newt面前，Credence舉起茶杯，「我想喝一點茶。」

　　Newt不該因此感動，但他的確是。這讓Credence茶杯裡的紅茶有些太燙了點，更別說他不小心加太多糖塊。

　　「對不起！」Newt急忙揮舞魔杖，「我重倒一杯給你。」

　　Credence卻縮回手，像怕玩具被搶走的孩子般，心滿意足地捧著那杯茶，臉頰因熱氣而微微泛紅，「我很喜歡，」頓了頓，他又道，「謝謝你。」

　　原本漂浮在另一邊的餅乾盤飛也似的衝到Credence面前，渴望他的青睞。

　　Newt真該為這些不聽話的茶組們感到羞愧，但他並沒有，反而是很殷勤的鼓勵Credence多吃點。

　　「如果你喜歡的話，可以全吃掉沒關係。」Newt微笑，「我還有很多。」

　　餅乾盤幾乎定居在Credence身旁不走了，它甚至有些不高興被他冷落。最後是Credence終於挑選它最甜美的巧克力餅乾後，它才在旋轉起華爾滋般的舞步。

　　Credence啃著餅乾，遲疑的，像在尋找正確的字句，斷斷續續地說，「……我也能像你這樣嗎？」他的目光停留在Newt身旁漂浮的各類物品上，「我以為，只有我會這樣。」

　　「像我們這樣的孩子有很多。」Newt稍稍往Credence那靠過去。他沒有很靠近，依然保持如果Credence不舒服，立刻能後退的距離，「巫師很久以前就存在了，只是隱藏得很好。我們有專門的學校，每年都有許多畢業生。事實上，也有巫師在家自修，成就並不比那些在學校就讀的差。」

　　Newt像想起什麼般，笑容多了一絲苦澀，隨即又藏起了它，「如果你願意學，你會的東西絕對不只我現在這樣。」

　　「學校…」Credence的身體又更清晰了點，「那是怎樣的地方？」他垂下眼眸，語調也逐漸低沉，「我沒有上過學，只有我的養母，她──」

　　趕在Credence再度化為闇黑怨靈前，Newt抓住他的手，讓對方目光回到自己身上，「嘿，」他輕聲說道，「沒事的，她不在這了。她再也不能對你做任何事。」

　　「我殺了她們。」

　　Newt加重語氣，「你是在保護你的妹妹，這是件好事。」他直視Credence，「你沒有做錯任何事。」

　　Credence垂下目光，身影不再被闇黑怨靈侵蝕。他任由Newt撥開亂髮，露出底下瘦削的臉龐。

　　「想聽聽看學校裡的事嗎？」

　　沒等Credence回應，Newt自顧自地說了下去，他以平靜的嗓音訴說霍格華茲大廳透著星空的蒼穹、湖泊旁以歌聲玩弄學生為樂的人魚、奔馳在雪地裡的人馬，牠們以獨特的語言互相溝通，傳遞預言與智慧、漂浮在走廊的幽靈，時而優雅時而調皮。

　　Newt不停的說著，像是以話語編織一道精巧的魔咒，細細密密的，將Credence身為人的存在拉回世間，以美好的期望驅逐闇黑怨靈造成的死滅。

　　Credence沒有應聲，他彷彿沉浸在故事裡，目光迷離且虛幻。Newt的護法跑出來亮相時，他伸手撫摸它半透明卻溫暖的毛皮。

　　「我也能有一個嗎？」

　　Credence昏昏欲睡的目光落到Newt的魔杖上，語調卻像在詢問窩在他懷裡的護法。

　　沒等到Newt回答，Credence睡著了。

　　Newt微笑，未管Credence是否聽見，依然許下約定，「當然了，等我們回到倫敦，我就帶你去買一個。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　或許是約定的影響，Credence出現在Newt身旁的時間變多了，形貌也逐漸從模糊不清轉為實質的清晰，臉色更是恢復年輕人應有的紅潤，但他依然拒絕Newt為他擴建的房間，堅持在晶石堆中裹著毛毯，以火蜥蜴的溫暖作為夜晚的陪伴，席地而眠。

　　有別於夜晚的堅持，其餘時間Credence都乖巧地跟在Newt身後，學習Newt所知的所有──一些奇獸的知識、少許草藥的調配、各種幼獸的養育與簡易的魔法──他從不抱怨也從不詢問外頭的世界，更是鮮少將目光放在那扇代表自由的木門上。

　　Credence逐漸被奇獸接受，Newt也放手讓他照顧那些無傷人之心的奇獸。

　　但每當Credence練習一些簡單的無聲咒時，憂慮一點一滴的沉積在Newt心裡。

　　Credence光靠意念就能粗暴的移動物品，更別說化為闇黑怨靈了。這是很了不起的成就，可Newt依然希望他能學習使用魔杖。

　　「這會讓體內流動的魔力有一個方向，讓你學會控制它，了解它，進而使用它。」Newt抽出書櫃裡鑲有龍鱗的古書，卻意外抽出扒在上頭，千方百計想把龍鱗扯下來的玻璃獸。

　　「像是闇黑怨靈？」接住Newt拋來的玻璃獸，Credence拍了拍懷中義憤難平的小傢伙，再放牠溜走。

　　「闇黑怨靈是壓抑魔力的後果，魔法不喜歡也不能被壓抑，那對你身體不好。」Newt邊抽出各種書籍邊解釋，「等蘇格蘭這的事處理好後，我們立刻到倫敦去，Ollivanders先生會喜歡你的。」

　　Newt沒說的是，Ollivanders其實喜歡的是挑戰，而不是巫師。Credence會是一個很好的挑戰。

　　「你在處理什麼事？」

　　也許是因為迫不及待，更也許是一種憧憬，Credence詢問了外界的事。

　　Newt眨了眨眼，思索至少有兩個星期以上他沒見著Credence化為闇黑怨靈。

　　Newt下了決定。

　　「Credence，」Newt略偏頭，提出邀約，「你對龍有興趣嗎？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　蘇格蘭的赫希底里群島火龍前陣子正值交配季，每天都有時大時小的群架。上個星期鬧了最大的一場，嚴重到夏季出現火紅色的極光。MacFusty家族因此疲於奔命，想方設法地向麻瓜隱藏火龍的騷亂，偏偏在此時，有隻剛周歲的小龍趁亂溜走了。

　　沿著Newt在地圖上畫出的路徑，Credence猜想，「他走失了？」

　　Newt語調沒有否認也沒有同意，只有滿滿的鼓勵，「『她』大概被遷移的梟虎蘭獸群吸引走了，隨牠們往南行徑。」

　　羽毛筆依Newt的思緒描繪另一道路徑，與火龍棲息地有微妙的重合，最後停在赫布里底里群島最末端的島群，畫了一個大圈。

　　「這隻很聰明，懂得隱藏在梟虎蘭獸的幻象裡，沒惹出太多的麻煩。」搔搔頭，Newt莫可奈何的嘆息，「她有一點點縱火癖，但這跡象也被夏季常出現的野火遮掩，導致MacFusty家族現在才發現少了一隻龍。」

　　「你打算送她回去？」

　　「我只打算標示她，讓MacFusty家族煩惱該怎麼送回去。那群快被吃光的梟虎蘭獸群才是我該處理的事。」闔起地圖，Newt微笑，「要和我一塊來嗎？野生的梟虎蘭獸很少見，牠們蛻下來的皮是很好的魔藥藥材。」

　　Newt做好被拒絕的準備。所以，當他聽見Credence簡短的「不」時，真的只有那麼一點小失望。

　　這讓Newt延遲了離去的腳步，暗自希冀Credence回心轉意。他等到的卻是幻影猿親暱的擁抱和被塞了滿懷的蘋果薄荷花。

　　沉浸在清爽的香氣中，Newt自知被安慰了，他感謝幻影猿的貼心，並依依不捨地跟Credence承諾會在午夜前回來。

　　Credence目送Newt離去，並沒表現出離開的慾望。

　　也許下一次吧。

　　走出皮箱，Newt慎重的將它放到床上，他沒有鎖起來，直接消影離去。

　　目的地並不遠，鄰近本島的海島有原始叢林與嚴峻的岩岸，是梟虎蘭獸會選擇的棲息地。

　　太陽逐漸落下，天空渲染出一層層的火光，冷冽的海風吹颳Newt的大衣，讓他的衣襬有如羽翼，似要飛向遠方。

　　剛開始旅途時，Newt的確是隨風的指引，但──

　　「今天不行。」Newt低喃，護法飄現，依然是隻靈活的蜜獾，只是多了不太一樣的神色。

　　Newt沒有理會改變，他飄落在地，讓羅盤的指針引領自己，逐漸往叢林深入。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　與Newt相反，Credence甚少睡眠，他大多數時間都醒著或選擇在白日休歇，逼自己熬過一個又一個的暗夜。

　　今晚，又是個無眠的時光。

　　照料完雙腳蛇貪婪的消夜，Credence漫無目的的繞了一圈，奇獸們大多留在棲息地休息，連那隻淘氣的玻璃獸都抓著Newt給的七彩龍皮，酣然入夢。可有一隻不在窩巢裡──幻影猿坐在小屋的廊道前，深隨的大眼若有所思地望著頂頭虛幻的星空。

　　依Credence所知，Newt時常在忙碌後陪幻影猿坐在那，像在沉思又像在做睡前靜禱。

　　兩者會安靜了一會，幻影猿通常是最先離開的那名，但牠的離開大多是伸出手，示意Newt以擁抱帶牠回到柔軟草葉編織出的窩巢裡休息。

　　Newt今晚不在，也許這就是幻影猿不願休息的原因。

　　Credence踟躕一會，最後選擇坐到幻影猿身旁，笨拙模仿Newt的舉止，抬頭疑惑對方所見。

　　白毛的奇獸轉過頭，掌心有朵燃燒的蘋果薄荷。

　　奇特的是，幻影猿並未被灼傷，牠乖巧地捧著那抹擁有孔雀藍色澤的火焰，嗅聞花朵散發出蘋果般的氣味。

　　此時，午夜的鐘聲響起，Newt尚未歸來。花葉燃燒得更烈，彷彿在火焰中凋零。

　　幻影猿拉起Credence，牠推著他，引著他，柔軟的指尖示意那扇代表外界的門，神情並非鼓勵而是滿滿的隱憂。

　　Credence盼望自己不要理解，他卻明瞭萬分。他走向Newt遺留的地圖，指尖劃過那些由羽毛筆標記的路線──那越過海洋，越過山嶺的遙遠海島，是人類無法靠自身到達的距離。

　　燈火黯淡，暗影逐現。

　　闇黑怨靈像從未離去般，以Credence的胸膛為起點，瞬間吞蝕掉他身為人的形貌。

　　風暴席捲Newt的小屋，物品凌亂的散落一地。

　　一切如常時，闇黑怨靈消失了，幻影猿依然坐在門口，若有所思的瞇起眼睛。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　經過整夜的尋找後，梟虎蘭獸群依然健在，火龍卻在魔法氣息的包圍下，不見蹤跡。Newt不喜歡這種跡象，也不是沒有處理過這種狀況。

　　請護法傳訊給MacFusty家族後，Newt沿著風的氣息，在仍有夕陽色澤的月光引導下，悄然侵入這群顯然不夠警覺的盜獵團。

　　以突如其來的昏迷咒打暈營火旁的四名巫師，Newt奪走他們的魔杖，以獨特的旋繞方式，小弧度的揮舞魔杖，一點一滴的改造隱藏在地底的陷阱。

　　隨Newt接近，森林裡的落葉紛紛在他的命令下編織成牢固的繩索，束縛那些盜獵者。他從戰爭學到，一道牢固的束縛比起魔法更能限制巫師的活動。

　　小龍倒在盜獵者身後的岩壁旁，依目前的情況來看，牠至少被下了數十來道忽略咒與幻影咒，更別說是靜音咒了。繁複的咒語讓牠比麻瓜汽車還大的身形有如岩壁般，毫不起眼。

　　太安靜了。Newt邊撤銷幻象邊擔憂的思索。龍不該是安靜的生物，牠們應該如火焰般生氣勃勃，永遠有惹不完的麻煩。

　　撤除掉最後一道幻影，Newt呆立在當下，一具被斬首的龍屍展現在他面前，體內的血液分毫不剩，屍體更被咒語冷凍保存了。

　　火焰扭曲，惡咒從幽暗的樹林裡朝Newt射來，觸發他剛設下的屏障咒。

　　透白的屏障讓咒語偏斜，雷光射到一旁的火堆中，火花四濺。Newt卻像被擊中般，以一個笨拙的翻身，倒向龍屍與岩壁之間，將自己徹底隱藏在陰影裡。

　　法國口音的抱怨從樹林傳來，幾名巫師時而恥笑時而挑釁的從中走出，他們身上有梟虎蘭獸獨特的味道。

　　Newt完全不相信這群盜獵者單純去參觀梟虎蘭獸壯麗的遷移景象。他靠著龍屍，衣物被龍鱗割得碎裂，手臂劃出不只一道的傷口。鮮血染紅孔雀藍的大衣，讓他身上血跡斑斑，雙手濕滑不已，難以握緊魔杖。

　　粗略的用衣襬抹乾血，Newt抓緊魔杖。後方傳來的腳步聲繁雜，不只一道。如果他沒估算錯，盜獵團總共有九個人。難怪殺得了龍。

　　不理會對方的言語挑釁，Newt數算距離，等待。

　　幾名巫師不停將法術打到龍屍身上，想逼Newt離開，卻沒料到火龍即使死後，鱗片依然能反射這些咒語，逼得他們被自個的法術騷擾得不得安寧，不得不直接走近。

　　Newt將魔杖抵住地面，開始默數。

　　那群巫師足夠接近卻又看不清Newt位置時，他啟動剛才下意識改造的陷阱──琥珀般的水晶立刻封住正巧站在上頭的兩名巫師，剩下的幾位咒罵著，紛紛以法術反擊。

　　Newt早丟出惡閃鴉，趁牠凶狠撲到其中一名巫師的身上時，打昏最靠近的一名，然後──雷光赫然擊中惡閃鴉。

　　惡閃鴉發出尖銳的悲鳴。

　　Newt轉頭看望，卻見一名巫師舉著魔杖，杖尖直指他心口。

　　「別動！」擁有法國口音的巫師驚叫，「叫你的怪物滾！」

　　Newt舉起雙手，吹出哨音。

　　惡閃鴉離開癱倒在地的巫師，牠拖著一邊翅膀，艱難的爬回Newt掌心。

　　「真不敢相信你只有一個人！」巫師咒罵，「把我們的東西還來！」

　　「我沒辦法。」Newt闡釋事實，「MacFusty家族的人快來了，你可以選擇自首。」

　　「在殺掉一頭龍以後？」巫師大笑，「我可沒那麼愚蠢，在他們的領地裡殺龍只會獲得死刑。」他笑容逐漸扭曲，「但你得陪我一起上路！」

　　巫師揮舞魔杖，即將念出的不赦咒是如此清晰。

　　火焰明亮的光芒突然黯淡下來，月光被不存在的暗影蒙蔽。巫師中斷惡咒，滿臉的不敢置信，「不可能！這地區沒有──」

　　Newt比他反應更快。

　　「──Credence！停下！！！」

　　闇黑怨靈精準地將巫師撞飛到岩壁上，鮮血濺了Newt一身。它匍匐在已無反擊能力的巫師身上，發出無聲的咆嘯。

　　那些醒來，卻被繩索綁住的巫師們發出尖叫。

　　闇黑怨靈像被恐懼吸引般的撲向他們。

　　Newt當機立斷的現影到兩者之間，他張開雙臂，像要阻止又像要擁抱這團憤怒的瘋狂。奇特的是，即使闇黑怨靈肆虐而過，他依然是那名毫髮無傷的人。

　　MacFusty家族趕到時，闇黑怨靈早就消失了。

　　除了Newt外的盜獵團陷入集體歇失底里與混亂中，除『催狂魔』這類字眼外發不出任何可辨認的語句。

　　巫師完全無法明瞭現在的狀況，只能詢問顯然是最理智的Newt。「你們遇到了催狂魔？」他挑高眉，「真的還假的？」

　　Newt的回應甚是平淡，「是大隻的幻形怪。」他下意識抹去指尖鮮血，目光飄向遠方。「我處理好了。」

　　「喔，好吧。」巫師聳聳肩，不真的在乎Newt的回答。抓到盜獵團，是最好的收穫，只可惜了那條龍。「謝謝你的幫忙。」

　　Newt連道別的話都說不出，立刻消影離去。

　　Credence消失了。黑夜徹底隱沒對方的蹤跡，而這片原始叢林對於想要隱藏的人來說，實在是太大了。

　　羅盤指引不出方向，護法從Newt的杖尖飄出，它與Credence神似的目光直直望著Newt，隨即化為一團銀霧。

　　Newt找不到他。

　　Credence哪都不在了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　回到旅店，Newt最後一絲的希望也隨之瓦解。皮箱仍在原地，兩處箱鎖都完好無缺，沒有奇獸離開那片小天地。

　　撫摸皮箱邊緣，Newt觀望四周，暗自希冀能看見一抹暗影悄然溜過，可最後，依然只有他獨身進入皮箱，留下一屋子的寂寥。

　　奇獸很安靜，這個鐘點，除了少數的夜行生物外，皆酣然入夢。

　　Newt癱坐在滿是地圖的桌前，魔杖不規律的敲擊那些千變萬化的圖樣，卻沒能得到一個答案。

　　藥草櫃傳來雜音，Newt抓撓亂髮，不加思索地轉頭，「我現在沒心情──」

　　蹲坐在藥草箱上的並不是那隻有著渾圓外貌的搗蛋鬼，而是有一條銀灰色的尾巴，形似貓科動物的貓貍子。

　　「Hoppy？你怎麼會醒著？」Newt打量這隻因白化症被驅逐出族群的小生物，百思不得其解。

　　貓貍子擺了擺尾巴，直接跳上梯台，以迅速卻不失優雅的步伐往外奔去。

　　Newt愣住了。過了好些時間，他像突然回神般，手腳並用，幾乎是連滾帶爬的衝上梯台，還因此撞到了頭。

　　貓貍子以『我正在忍受你的犯蠢，別浪費我的耐心』的嫌棄模樣坐在窗台，盯著Newt連外套都沒穿的從皮箱裡爬出。

　　Newt一瞧見貓貍子的嫌惡，話語隨之脫口而出，「你能找到他嗎？拜託，幫我找他！」

　　貓貍子抽了抽尾巴，從窗台一躍而下，消失在Newt面前。

　　Newt想也不想的跳窗追去。至於他忘記關起來的皮箱？幻影猿已經幫了忙。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt沒想過貓貍子如此嬌小的身軀，跑起來的速度卻完全不輸給金飛俠。牠還特別喜歡找狹窄的縫隙鑽，增加他有如跑障礙賽般的麻煩。但貓貍子的確往特定的方向前進，還時不時轉過頭來看望Newt是否跟上。

　　而Newt，疲累了大半夜，身上的衣物早被乾涸的血液、沿路的粗牆尖瓦與砂石落葉弄得骯髒不堪，他沒有因此停下腳步，他眼中只剩下前方那道銀灰色的倩影以及其代表的意義。

　　貓貍子終於停下來時，Newt已經跑過大半的村莊，更穿過村外層層的防風林，鹹苦的海風吹撫在他臉上，帶著早晨特有的濕冷。

　　這裡是被遺棄之地，一處隱藏在岩壁間的廢港。

　　長久以來，海浪侵蝕掉大部分可供行走的沙地。幾艘腐鏽泛黑的船隻零零落落的癱倒在沿岸，勉強充當防波堤使用。

　　貓貍子緩下腳步，好整以暇的走向一艘廢船。那艘並不大，從外型來看，它肯定有過一段精彩的航行，但現今也遺落在海港，半沉半浮的，任由海浪在身上雕刻出大小不一的坑洞。

　　貓貍子打著哈欠，牠窩到廢船前的岩石上，擺了擺尾巴。

　　Newt停在牠面前，慎重其事地道謝。

　　貓貍子偏頭睡去，十分不領情。

　　天尚未亮，迷濛的晨光無法驅逐船艙裡頭的黑暗，Newt未顧潮濕發臭的汙水，彎腰爬進勉強能讓一個大人通過的破洞。

　　Newt坐了下來。他的坐姿是如此放鬆，臉上甚至帶有一抹微笑，目光堅定地望著前方，那未定的黑暗之處。

　　「Credence，天亮了，我們回去吧。」

　　黑暗如同活物般湧動，Newt未受影響。

　　「這裡很冷，你待在這會凍壞身子的。」Newt打了個噴嚏，「好吧，看來是我會先感冒。」他揉了揉鼻子，「也許我可以請你在我病倒的這段期間幫忙照顧那些小傢伙。」

　　黑暗透出黯淡的霧氣，依然沒有人的形貌。

　　Newt眨了眨眼，「事實上，我覺得那些小傢伙越來越喜歡你了，連幻影猿都常抱著你不放。」他笑出聲，略帶歉意，「抱歉，我知道這代表牠認為你還是名需要照顧的孩子。」

　　「牠很擔心你。」Newt停頓些許，又道，「我也很擔心你。」

　　Newt專注看著逐漸有實體的黑暗，晨光透過他背後，照出一縷透徹的金黃，「我沒有因為你做的事情生氣，Credence，我很感謝你幫了我的忙，救我一命，」他放軟了聲調，「別因此生我的氣，好嗎？」

　　隱約中，一道淺影從黑暗浮現。

　　「我沒有…我只是……」Credence縮著身子，臉埋在膝頭，嗓音只比海潮聲稍大了些，「我想…我想要幫忙…但是…我看見……」

　　Newt爬了過去，他將Credence逐漸成形的身體緊緊攬在懷中，「我知道，你很害怕，那景象肯定嚇壞你了。」他胸前的衣物被外力扯住，那是屬於人類的力道，還有幾絲淚水的溼氣。

　　「謝謝你幫我，我沒事了。」輕拍Credence顫抖的身子，Newt將對方摟得更緊，他身旁的黑暗逐漸消退，取而代之的是潰堤的淚水。

　　「我在這，別怕。」感受懷中的溫暖，Newt鬆口氣的嘆息，「我不會離開的。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　直到早晨，滿身髒汙的Newt才拉著骯髒程度與他不相上下的Credence和嫌棄他們倆的貓貍子現影回到租屋。

　　Credence立刻被推去洗澡，Newt自個也是。他確定Credence有乖乖泡到浸有舒緩草藥的浴缸裡後，才走到外頭簡單的洗浴。他無法再失去一次。

　　Credence很安靜，他太安靜了。早些時候的爆發性哭泣彷彿耗光他的活力。回來的路上，他連腳步都是虛浮的，

　　Newt邊熱牛奶還得邊注意Credence是否淹死在浴缸裡。

　　Credence差一點就是了。

　　最後是Newt撈Credence出來，以溫暖的毛巾裹著他，領著他喝完一整杯牛奶，再牽他去休息。

　　去哪休息？

　　當然是房間裡。柔軟的棉被比起冰冷的晶石更能撫慰與穩定Credence的狀況。可不知怎麼的，Credence停在房門前，他推開Newt的手，目光四處飄移，落不到一個定點。

　　「我去外面…」

　　「今天不行。」Newt再度牽起Credence的手，這次，他沒讓對方甩開，「你睡在這，我會陪你。」

　　確定Credence理解意思後，Newt才放開他，「至少嘗試一次，好嗎？」

　　Credence垂下目光，難以察覺的，點頭。他溫順地躺到床上，背靠著牆，面向門口。雖裹著棉被，但他抓它的方式更像在用它抵擋什麼，目光沒有分毫睡意。

　　見此，Newt示意Credence再靠過去些，他坐到床上，堂而皇之地用身體擋住門口。

　　Credence臉紅得徹底，他整個人藏到棉被裡，不知所措。

　　「睡覺，Credence，你需要睡眠。」Newt揮舞魔杖，召喚撰寫到一半的筆記與字句。他陷入思緒中，只有時不時在半空紀錄的羽毛筆和羊皮紙顯示他的清醒。

　　Credence從棉被探出頭來，他盯著Newt的側臉。不知不覺中，腦海裡那扇象徵鞭打與怒罵的門消失了，取而代之的是昏黃的燈光、紙筆書寫的細碎聲與難以想見的溫暖。

　　Credence睡著了。

　　有生以來初次，Credence毫不疑惑自己會獲得少有的安眠。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　確認Credence熟睡後，Newt先下了隔音咒，再輕手輕腳的離開。

　　關好房門，Newt伸個懶腰，他搓揉臉頰，再用力的拍了拍，召喚來的杯子裡頭不是常見的紅茶，而是苦澀滾燙的咖啡。

　　一杯下肚，Newt的疲憊仍未改善，最後不得不給自己下了個強力清醒咒。

　　屋外，喧鬧不已的奇獸們對於Newt怎麼沒有在時間點出現這方面有無窮的好奇。

　　Newt嘆口氣，強打起精神，開始處理整天的事務。也許是察覺到他狀況不佳，好些奇獸都體貼的不鬧事了，有些更各以各的獨特關心方式，逼他早點休息。

　　「睡覺。蠢貨！」土扒貂甩了Newt滿身的藥草後，一溜煙的鑽回地底，不管Newt怎麼哄都不肯接受他手中的老鼠大餐。

　　Newt只好拍掉身上的泥土，將老鼠放在地上，為那些撒落一地的安眠藥草道了聲謝。

　　Credence還沒醒來，但也沒有魔力不穩的狀況，也許在那樣長距離的移動下，連闇黑怨靈都覺得有些吃不消。

　　回到房間後，Newt啞然失笑，Credence枕頭旁那堆逐漸化為塵埃的晶石山可不是他放的。明天他可得幫玻璃獸加點菜。

　　整理完藥草，Newt拿本書，又坐回床上。Credence熟睡時依然會縮成一團，像極了警戒的幼獸。

　　「祝好夢。」撫平Credence額前的亂髮，Newt靠坐在柔軟的枕頭上，打開了書。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt隔天醒來時，有點訝異他是怎麼變成現在這模樣的。Credence依然縮成一團，可這回不再是背靠著牆的疏離，而是窩在Newt懷中，半摟半抱的尋求溫暖。

　　Credence翹起的縷縷黑髮，成為Newt醒來的第一個印象。

　　Newt不由得詛咒自己哪裡都能睡的體質。幸好他只脫了鞋子……不對，這不是重點！

　　煩躁的嘆息，Newt想方設法，試圖脫離面前的窘境，可他才剛撐起身，Credence就醒了。

　　Credence眨著眼，顯然尚未理解狀況。

　　Newt趁機坐起身，十分自然的推Credence去梳洗，再將他一個人留在那，準備早餐。

　　Newt無視Credence不小心把漱口杯掉到水槽裡的巨響，更沒去點明對方泛紅的耳垂，依然自顧自地用豐盛的食物，填飽Credence和自己。

　　這一頓，他們吃得很安靜。

　　Credence垂著頭，吃得少，喝得多。Newt看了木靈一眼，木靈擺了擺枝枒，從他的肩膀爬到餐桌，直接坐到Credence盤子旁，發出笛子般的鳴唱。

　　「Pickett叫你吃多一點，牠不喜歡有人餓肚子。」

　　Newt微笑，Credence頭卻垂得更低了。

　　Newt搔了搔頭，「抱歉，牠太鬧人了。」他伸出手，示意木靈離開。

　　木靈吐舌。

　　「Pickett，我們說好的。」Newt挑眉，木靈哼了聲，決定爬到Credence肩頭，以示抗議。

　　Credence整個身子都僵住了，這還是木靈第一次爬到他身上。

　　玻璃獸從桌緣探出頭，自以為神不知鬼不覺的想摸走桌上的肉派。

　　Newt抓住玻璃獸，盤子在牠的掙扎下飛出桌子。

　　Credence連忙抓住盤子邊緣，肉派在一片慌亂中，濺出大量的醬汁。除了為此心滿意足的玻璃獸外，Newt跟Credence不幸的，都身受其害。

　　Newt笑出聲，Credence也是。

　　Newt為彼此下了清潔咒，「抱歉，牠們總是這樣鬧事。」拎起緊抓肉派不放的玻璃獸，「多吃一點。你若沒吃飽，Pickett會生氣的。」他向Credence眨了眨眼，「我等會回來。」

　　玻璃獸發出勝利的鳴叫，Newt挑眉，無奈的嘆息，「我跟你說過，別在吃飯時胡鬧──」

　　一直到木門關起來時，Credence依然能聽見Newt的低念，他輕聲笑著，木靈發出愉悅的贊同。

　　桌上的早餐依然溫熱，散發誘人的香氣。

　　Credence拿起麵包，不知為何，肚子裡撲騰的蝴蝶飛走了，他再度感覺到飢餓，舌尖也能品嘗到食物的美味。

　　Credence嘴角揚起淺淺的微笑。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt回到廚房時，Credence已經吃完早餐，正捧著馬克杯，啜飲熱牛奶。他拉把椅子，坐到Credence面前，「Credence，我得跟你說一件事。」

　　Credence縮了一下，木靈護衛般的向Newt揮了揮手。

　　Newt搔了搔頭，苦笑，語氣變得更加柔和，「首先，我得稱讚你，一個人在不靠現影術下移動了這麼長的距離，你真的很厲害。」

　　Credence身子縮得更小，啜飲的動作也停了。

　　「謝謝你控制自己，沒有殺掉那些人。」

　　Newt握住Credence仍捧著馬克杯的雙手，他感覺得到對方指尖的冰冷與牛奶的溫暖。「他們認為自己遇到催狂魔，沒有察覺到你的存在，別擔心。」

　　強迫Credence注視自己，Newt加重語氣，「但是我真的，真的很生氣你突然不見這件事。我很擔心你，你了解嗎？」

　　Credence垂下目光，點頭。

　　「下次，你記得要留在我身邊。」Newt微笑，堅定的握了握Credence的手，「如果情況不允許，你可以先回皮箱裡等我回來，好嗎？」

　　確定Credence聽進去後，Newt放開他，「現在，請喝完你的牛奶，梳洗一下，我們得到斜角巷買魔杖。」

　　Newt起身處理碗盤，水花不規則的在他身旁舞動。良久，他聽見身後傳來怯生生的話語。

　　「你…不懲罰我嗎？」

　　Newt停下清洗，轉身注視Credence，「我已經做了。」

　　Credence僵在原地。

　　「我不是請你喝完牛奶，然後去梳洗一下嗎？」

　　「但……」

　　「Credence，時間可不會等人，」Newt偏頭示意窗外，「別忘了，我們得在離開前處理好外頭那群搗蛋鬼。」

　　貓貍子跳上窗口，尾巴急促的甩動，徹底表達出『早餐，廚子！』的要求。

　　「瞧，Hoppy在等了。」

　　Credence紅著臉，迅速跑走。

　　Newt則用兩隻肥美的老鼠討貓貍子的歡心。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雖說巫師大多數並不重視外表，但瞧見Credence那頭梳洗過後仍遮掩住大部分臉孔的亂髮，Newt還是傷透了腦筋，不知該如何處理，最後只能交由Credence自行決定。

　　「如果你願意把頭髮綁起來，我會很高興。」Newt遞給Credence一箱衣物、髮帶以及剪刀，「剪短也無所謂。你想保持原狀也行，只是，你在斜角巷大概得多注意腳下那些不平的石板。」頓了頓，他又道，「另外，這些衣物你先挑喜歡的穿，大小我改過了，應該會合適，晚點再幫你準備新的。」

　　「我不想剪……」

　　Newt微笑，「那至少換件衣服。我在皮箱外頭等你。」

　　見Credence依然抱著紙箱，站在原地，Newt靠近他，「怎麼了？」

　　「我不知道該怎麼選……」

　　Newt拍了拍Credence肩膀，「選擇你喜歡的或是穿起來舒服的，別圍床單出來就行了。我在外頭，有事叫我一聲。」

　　稍早，貓頭鷹送了幾封信過來，Newt還擱在桌上，並未開啟。他也有不想面對的事。Tina在某些事上總是太過敏銳，更別說那位還在養傷的Percival了，光考慮該怎麼向他們解釋蘇格蘭發生的事他就頭疼。

　　十來分後，Credence踏出皮箱，他穿著Newt的襯衫，底下是深色的牛仔褲，頭髮簡單的束在腦後，眼神到處飄移，看東看西，就是不敢看Newt。

　　「你看起來很棒。」

　　Newt真心稱讚，Credence卻縮起身子，更加不安。

　　「……我們，該怎麼過去？」

　　「來。」Newt拿起皮箱，他向Credence伸出手，「我們得用魔法移動到那去，有一瞬間你可能會感覺不太舒服。別擔心，我不會放開你。」

　　Credence看著Newt的手，他吞口唾液，略帶遲疑的握住對方。

　　他們消影離開。

　　下一個瞬間，他們站在一道石牆前。

　　Newt等Credence站穩後，才打開入口。

　　一個與麻瓜世界截然不同的世界赫然出現在Credence面前，他握緊Newt的手。

　　Newt沒有因疼痛放開Credence，他反而像是在導引般，拉著他，舉步向前。

　　「這是斜角巷，英國巫師的聚集地。」  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　The End.


End file.
